I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore
by fanfictiongroupie
Summary: A song helps Booth realizes how much Bones means to him! BB


A/N: I don't own anything. If I did Booth would be naked in every episode... The song belongs to Tim Rushlow.

I was listening to some music and this song reminded me of BB.

This is my first Bones Fanfic. Please leave reviews and maybeone day I'll feel inspired to write again! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore 

Special Agent Seeley Booth rubbed his hand over his face and released a yawn. It had been a long week, with a particularly difficult case involving the remains of an affluent D.C. family.

Booth hoped his mind would be off of a certain forensic anthropologist long enough to get a well deserved night of sleep but something told him to expect yet another fitful night.

As he drove home, he found himself absent mindedly pushing the stereo buttons and hoping to find something to relieve the stress that had accumulated over the week.

Finally, settling on a radio station, his mind wandered to Bones; had she gone to bed or was she working away on her book. She had mentioned a missed deadline because of the case. That's my Bones, always working. At least I've gotten her to take a vacation over the years. I shake my head and chuckle at the image of me forcing Bones onto a plane for a much needed break.

(Playing in the background)

_This might come as quite a shock,  
But I've given it a lot of thought.  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored.  
I've taken all I can;_

_This is where it's gotta end.  
'Cause I can't be your friend anymore._

Gee, another guy thinking he can't just be friends with a girl, Booth thought to himself. Look at Bones and me, we get along perfectly and we're just friends.

_An' I can't be accused,  
Of not bein' there for you.  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
I hope you understand,  
That this wasn't in my plans,  
But I can't be your friend anymore._

You know I could picture taking things with Bones in this direction. But I am rather attached to all my extremities so I think this shall remain a storyline of my dreams.

An' it's killin' me to know you,  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me,  
You can laugh at me,  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

Who the heck got in my head and wrote a song about it? Sure we have a unique relationship, a bit more than friendship but definitely less than romantic. I couldn't possibly confess my feelings, could I?

_So, baby, now it's up to you:  
Do I win or do I lose?  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor.  
Well, take me as I am,  
'Cause I wanna be your man.  
But I can't be your friend anymore._

Unconsciously, I find myself heading back to her apartment. This was crazy! What will I say? More importantly what will she say? And why am I suddenly so eager to make a declaration of love?

An' it's killin' me to know you,  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me,  
You can laugh at me,  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
But I can't be just friends anymore.  
We can't be just friends anymore.

He parked in the same familiar spot and glanced at her windows. She was up. Letting out the breath he had been holding, he made his way to her apartment. His palms were sweating and his knees shaking as he knocked on the door. _Get a grip Seeley; you've knocked on her door a thousand times._

"Who is it?"

"It's me Bones."

She opened the door with a confused look on her face but let me in without questioning my sudden appearance at her door.

"What a late-night visit and no Chinese food?" she gives me a smile and looks around just to make sure I wasn't hiding it from her.

I give her a nervous smile, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Booth, if this is about the case it can wait until tomorrow."

"It's not about the case." I pause trying to work up the nerve to possibly loose my best friend. We've come so far and been through so much the past 3 years. _You can do this Seeley; you have to do this. _

"I'm here to tell you…I ugh…Damn this was easier when I rehearsed it in the car."

"Tell me what Booth." She has closed the distance between us and placed a reassuring hand on my arm. _Since when has she gotten so good at interpersonal communication? _

I take a deep breath and make the leap. "We can't be friends anymore."

She removes her hand and anger flashes in those beautiful blue eyes. "Bones let me explain. Please."

"Fine" She moves to sit down on the couch and I begin pacing the room and stop with my back to her in front of the window.

"I was on my way home and this song came on the radio. It was about us or at least it felt like it was about our relationship. This one song was capable of expressing all my feelings and made me understand I need more out of our friendship. So the next thing I know, I am outside your door and telling you I want to be more than friends."

"What song was it?" I hear the fear in her voice that only I can discern and internally I know she is scolding herself for not holding it together. Typical Brennan behavior.

"I Can't Be Your Friend by Tim Rushlow. Why? Would it really make a difference?" That came out colder than I expected but I did just spill my guts with absolutely no reaction from her.

Ever the scientist, I hear typing and then the melody of the fateful song playing from her computer. I still haven't turned around because I can't stand to see the disappointment on her face.

The song ends. I feel a hand on my back. "You're right; we can't be just friends anymore."

I slowly turn in her direction. I am greeted by tears pouring from her eyes and a slight smile on her lips.

"The old me would have run right out the door but the new improved Temperance Brennan is running to you. I think I've been here all along just afraid of admitting it to myself."

I feel the tears in my own eyes but push them back. I reach out and tilt her chin up. "I love you Tempe." I decide not to wait for a return declarationbefore slowly kissing her. She pulls back and looks me in the eye, "I love you too, Seeley."

Fine


End file.
